


Bloody Valentine

by Nsfwitchy



Category: Gotham (TV)
Genre: Blood and Gore, Digital Art, Fanart
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-17
Updated: 2021-02-17
Packaged: 2021-03-12 14:15:54
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29510961
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nsfwitchy/pseuds/Nsfwitchy
Summary: An undead Ecco valentine based off an AU by my wonderful friend Brain, involving Ecco coming back to life~





	Bloody Valentine

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Brain_Brainson](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Brain_Brainson/gifts).




End file.
